Tokyo Encounters!!
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: Chapter Two!! HO-HAH! With one small wish, Clef, Lantis,and Ferio are wisked to Toyko to the Magic Knights! Watch and laugh as they adjust to urban life and high school!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own a set of dirty socks and a box of half-eaten caramel/gingerbread cookies and a wide collection of stuffed white tigers. Thats all, unless your an executive from Sunrise that has a fetish for half-eaten cookies and stuffed animals, I've got nothing you want. This disclaimer will apply to all the chapters of this fic.   
  
  
center Tokyo Encounters!! Chapter One: "And the pillar swept me off my feet..."/center  
  
  
  
"Tokyo is always so pretty in spring..." Fuu spoke aloud. The sakura tress were in full blossom, making everything within a short radius consumed in pink snow. Especially beautiful were the grand tress that grew near Tokyo Tower. Hakaru stood in the shadows of the large structure, craning her neck up to see the pinnacle far above her head.   
  
Behind her, Umi had caught one stray petal in her ivory skinned hands, and was rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, deep in thought. All of them had their thoughts elsewhere, somewhere far off, in another world from from there.   
  
"I miss Cephiro.." Umi spoke aloud, drawing the three girls out of their wandering thoughts. She let the petal go to fall to the ground. She too followed Haraku's gaze upwards, towards the observation floor, where they had met, and their destinies changed. Only five years ago, that day had been. In the grand sceme of things, not a very long time, but when relating to something you miss so dearly, five yeas had been infinately long.   
  
Fuu sighed again. "Yeah, we all do Umi. I miss Ferio so much." She reached her hand into her pocket and clasped a small item. Pink with red and gold ornamentally scrolled around it. An earring. The one he had placed in her hands when he had parted ways from them in the Forest of Silence. Umi put her hand on Fuu's shoulder, an act of consolation. It was easy to see the greif in her heart, for her usual bright blue eyes were dull. Fuu nodded, accepting the fellowship of sorrows.   
  
{Ferio, I wish you were here...}  
  
"I know Fuu," she spoke finally. "I miss Clef so much too. It's been so long, yet I can't seem to let go." She flicked a strand of he rblue hair out of her eyes where the wind had blown it. Dullness sprung to shimmering brillance as tears threatened to spill over to her cheeks. Clef, Guru Clef, master mage of Princess Emurade, Pillar of Cephiro. She couldn't of fallen, in her opinion, for a greater man. Neither could she have choosen to love in a realtionship so impossible.   
  
{I miss you so much Clef, I want to see you.}  
  
Umi looked up surprized, when she saw a hankerchief being placed in her hands. She looked up to see Hakaru placing it into her hands, offering her support to this sisterhood of pained dreams and lost hearts. She too had left part of her heart in Cephiro, in a tall, dark, hansome, talented magic swordsman. She pulled her friends close and they huddled together, seeking some type of solstace in each other. As they kept close, she looked up, sending a thought into the clouds.   
  
{Do you still hear me? Do you feel as lonely as I do, on long nights? Lantis...do you miss me?}  
  
A moment of silence passed. The wind hushed, the birds' song became a floating ghost of melody. In their hearts, one wish echoed in three seperate souls, ringing out to harmonize with their minds, thoughts, spirits, souls.   
  
{I wish you were here....}  
  
  
  
  
Cephiro had been calm and peaceful since the fall of Zagato. Monsters had literally dissappeared, and things returned to a consistant, if not a bit tedious rthym. The dark times precedding the arrival of the Magic Knights of Legend were wiped from memory, and people looked forward to a good, prosperous future. All seemed well, but as you know, looks can be deceving. Though they wore smiles, and carried on, many were deeply changed by the Dark Times. Especially those in Cephiro's castle.   
  
Prince Ferio was again in attendance with his advisors. The meetings were really not needed, all was well in his kingdom, but tradition called for regular meetings. Ferio tuned out the babble of voices, and let his mind wander. He often reminised of the days Princess Emurade had ruled. The days he was free to wander the land unhindered. Days he traveled and explored. Even if he had matured much since those days, the old wanderlust still creeped in his veins.   
  
"Prince Ferio!!....PRINCE FERIO, PLEASE LISTEN!!" one man called. Ferio popped his head up, yanked mercilessly from daydreams of days long gone, and a certain blonde haired girl who carried a bastard sword. (ooc: okay..don't look at me like that, thats what that type of sword is called, I'm honest.)  
  
"Nani??" he asked. The man uffed and nodded.  
  
"Prince, we were discussing some very important issues. Among them, finding a suitable bride for you." Ferio jumped from his seat.  
  
"WWWHHHAAA?? Whats this about finding me a bride? How come my sister never had to find a husband??"  
  
"Sir!" one woman exclaimed. "Princess Emurade was the Pillar, she wasn't allowed to have a husband. It would have distracted her from her duties. Your not the Pillar, so we must secure Cephiro's future by finding you a good bride. Which will bring around a good heir for your throne." Around the table, the others nodded. Ferio turned a brilliant red, which contrasted strangely wiht his green locks.   
  
"I'll be teleported from Cephiro before I'll allow you to play match-maker with me and my life! Forget it!, the deal is off! This meeting is dissmissed!" he raged, banging his fist on the table. The advisors recoiled at his sudden outburst. They slowly stood and left the Prince to himself.   
  
{I don't beleive this...toying wiht my life like some doll. Finding me a bride, yeah right. Most likely using me as some way to gain power with the noble families. "Yes, yes!! Give me enough money and I will marry your daughter off to Prince Ferio!" I bet thats whats going on....} He sighed deeply, the burden of responsibility was becoming too much to bear for him. He needed something... something that wasn't in Cephiro.   
  
"Who am I kidding? You still need Fuu..but thats impossible...she's in another world, another life. I bet she doesnt even remember me." he sighed with regret. He walked to the window, feeling the beams of sun that filtered through the windows touch his face. He closed his eyes, content to just stay in the silence for now.   
  
"Sssssshhhhh......."  
  
"Nani?" he looked around. He had heard a sizzling sound, very distinct, like the sound of magic. He serached the room, seeing nothing there but the furniture and paintings that hung on the walls. His hand subconciously creeped to his waist, feeling for his sword. He felt his hands clasp over the hilt, and gripped it tight.   
  
"Who's there??" he asked aloud.   
  
{Ferio...I wish you were here..}  
  
"Fuu?" he exclaimed. The voice had come from nowhere, but he reconized it for sure. that was Fuu's voice.   
  
{I wish you were here....}  
  
He began to serach around frantically, looking here and there. Nothing. "What magic is this?? Show yourself, whoever you are, come out! Prince Ferio of Cephiro commands it!" he cried. Nothing answered.   
  
Sssssssshhhhhhhh.....  
  
That sound was there again. The sound and feel of magic. He whipped his sword out and took up a guard position and looked around. Ebergy began to crack from the walls, radiating from the ceiling in rapid currents.   
  
"What?? Whats going on??" he cried. The room had become startlingly hot, and fericely bright. The light building to blinding proportons. Ferio threw up his hands to block the light.   
  
  
  
  
Outside the castle, roaming within the gardens, a bobbing form floated along. Tall, and skinny, it's head looked more like that of a bird. Large blue eyes protruded from each side of its head, and long purple feather flowed from the crest. Well, thats what you say from afar. If you were to come close and look over the edge of the hedge ringing the gardens, you would find that the strange creature wasn't a creature at all, it was in fact a tall oranmental staff. It's carrier was responsible for the waving, bobbing, motions it took.   
  
It's owner was Guru Clef, the master mage of Cephiro. Being exceptionally short in stature, it was his staff that often attracted the most attention. Clef, though being well over 400, had the looks, and mannerisms of a 12 year old boy. But looking at his cerulean eyes, after you got past the horn and silver-blue hair, one could see exception strenght and power. Clef was far from being a child.   
  
Clef walked along, gazing carefully at the rows of herbs and plants that consisted of his garden. Each plant was healthy and strong, some decorated with bright blossoms and blooms. All was well, nothing that needed his attention right now, so he stopped and sat down in the midst of the bursand vines. Hsi staff came to rest across his lap, one of the "eyes" staring up at him. It was a beautiful day in Cephiro, as usual. Blue skyes, bluebirds singing in trees, and the blue blossoms on the flowers reaching up for the sun.   
  
Blue, blue, blue. His mind was infatuated with the color blue. Blue sky, blue flowers, blue water flowing from the fingers of lithe woman with deep blue eyes and long, flowing blue tresses. The same blue eyes boring into his soul, with questions unanswered, and fears unrealized. He shook his head quickly. What was wrong with him? He was usually so calm and centered. So why was it that one womans face could infilrate his dreams, command his thoughts every waking moment?  
  
Sighing in defeat, he looked up, past the white clouds, past the atmosphere of his world, far away. Wondering, like he always did, where was she? Which star in the night sky kept her close? He was absolutely heart-sick. One girl, an alien, a vistior had captured his mind, ensnaring his senses. Why couldn't he escape?? He looked down, and held his breath, before he let go of his tension.  
  
"UMI!!!!" he screamed. The birds took flight, startled by the sudden out-burst, into the sky. Feathered wings lifting them away to parts unknown. He would have given anything to have wings to join them, maybe fly far away, to find Umi, satisfy this insane need he felt to be near her, to see her. It was an unhealthy obession, but one he wouldn't trade anything for. He just hung his head. Somethings were just impossible, even with magic.   
  
{I miss you so much Clef, I want to see you..}  
  
His head perked up instantly, was his mind playing tricks on him? He heard Umi's voice, he knew it, but..it was far off, like a ghost's voice. He stood up, winching as the blood flow return to his legs, and pins and needles prickled his limbs. He started to walk around, letting the prickles die away. He was hallucinating, he couldn't have heard Umi's voice.   
  
{I wish you were here..}  
  
There it was again!! Her voice, it was Umi! He searched around, seeking the source of the sound. If this was some trick...the prankster would pay dearly. Clef walked carelessly around, stomping down his plants in the process, but he didn't care, too caught up in this strange phenomena.   
  
"Umi? Umi?" he called. Nothing. He called again, desperation edging his voice. Still silence was his only answer. He felt his heart sink, it was his mind deceving him. Depressed, he began to head back to the gardens, not knowing what else he could do.   
  
Sssshhhhhh.  
  
Magic? He turned around, unsure of his senses today. It sounded like magic, and even held faint traces of energy. But could he trust himself to know what was real or not today?   
  
"GAH!" he cried suddenly, letting go of his staff. It clattered to the ground, and he held his hand gingerly, watching in wonder as rifts of magic energy buzzed around him. On the ground, the staff began to tremble wiht the violent energy.   
  
SSssssshhhh.....  
  
Again! Whats wrong with him today? The magic closed on him. the air become incredably hot, and brillant light clung to him. He struggled, suddenly afriad of what this meant for him. Try as he might, nothing would work, he tried to summon, nothing. His spells never came, all there was was this light, heat, and the feeling of something pulling at him. He struggled til his limbs gave out, and he surrendered.   
  
  
  
  
A form inside the bed tossed and turned relentlessly, as though it was being plauged with pain and disease. A muffled voice cried out, as it's body tossed the sheets around it into crumpled piles of material. A head of ebony hair peeked out from under the sheets, ruffled and disheaveled. Hands jerked in the air, as though they carried a sword. Slashing at the air, desperate to fend off whatever monster was running rampant in its dream.   
  
"Zagato..." the person mummered. His hands (for he was a man) wavered wildly. Metalic clicking was heard as the black and silver armor banged against the bed's frame and the surrounding walls. Words began to come out in rapid manner, slurred and inauditable.   
  
"Emurade...no..brother, Zagato...don't do this. Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru....." eyebrows knit together in frustration. Sweat formed at the hair-line and trickled down his angular, handsome face, plastering the black locks over his closed violet eyes. With a few more twists and turns and the sheet was gone, and the man laid in the bed, still encased in his armor, thrashing wildly. Still he cried to unhearing ears.   
  
"Brother...Hikaru, Hikaru, where are you going?? Hikaru, come back!! Hikaru!"   
  
{Lantis...}  
  
"Hikaru..." he answered to the non-exsistant voice.   
  
{Do you still hear me? Do you feel as lonely as I do, on long nights? Lantis...do you miss me??}  
  
"Yes...."  
  
{I wish you were here..}  
  
"Me too.."  
  
  
SSSsshhhhhhh.....  
  
Sssshhhhhhh...  
  
The same light, same heat and sound roared in the room. This time, it wasn't met with questions or struggle, just a silence of sleep, this time void of the cries of a man plauged by nightmares. It was almost as if the man accepted this magic, whatever it was, pulling him away. Like he wanted this escape. The light built in strenght, cresendoning to a nova-brillance before it dissappeared, bearing the man in black armor with it. As it faded, the man still saw nothing, felt nothing. His mind too caught up in visions of ruby eyes and a long, swinging braid of red hair. In the heat of fire.   
  
  
  
  
All across Cephiro, people looked out their doors, gazing with question at the three pillars of light that had descended on the castle. Burning bright, and searing those whose eyes attempted to gaze upon them too long. the country side became a rolling feild of white, then, suddenly, cast into darkenss. The pillars retreated into the sky, from which them came, bearing three of the most powerful men in Cephiro with them, far away, to places unknown.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Magic Knights had long since parted ways, heading for their own homes, jobs, and lives. High school started the next day, and they were at least glad that they would attend it together. Funny it seemed to them, after all their adventures together, normal things like school still happened. Ce la vie...  
  
Sunlight edged over the world, gilding everything it touched. Fresh light reflected off the windows of buildings and cars. the birds wakened, and greeted the light of dawn with beautiful music. Before anyone could rouse to share the morning with them, the sky became dark suddenly, and three pillars of light decended from the clouds. They connected to the ground breifly, depostiting their cargo before rising up to the clouds again, leaving three men behind, lost, confused and very much alone.   
  
  
  
AN: WHA-HA!! I did it! I have embarked on my journey with this crappy story! My writting sucks, my grammar is horrible, and my spelling is enough to make my English teacher weep, but oh well! I do this for stress relief and fun, so sorry.   
  
Those of you who are die-hard Umi/Ascot fans, arigato. I've seen little MKR and am going on what I've seen of the series, and what others have written. That means sticking with characters I know.   
  
Next Chapter: Ferio disects a car, Clef bends bars, and Lantis sleeps the day away! In chapter two of Tokyo Encounter: Hello Magic Knights! 


	2. Miracle Drop-Ins

Toyko Encounters!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Arcadia Silver  
  
AN" Gomen!!! GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN!!!! I'm SOO sorry for forgetting I was writting this thing! I've sortta busy, and things have been hectic, plus I've had a few distractions, both unpleasant (ex-boyfrined) and pleasant (new boyfriend). And to all of those who asked, yes, Clef WILL be in his older and much more bishonen form! It would be odd for him not to be. Anyways, thansk to all those who have waited patiently for too long for this....enjoy!  
  
  
Falling...  
Falling....  
Falling.....  
  
  
***THUMP!!!**  
  
"YEEE-OWW!!" Ferio cried, as his body met the hard ground. His vission blurred in the rush of pain of is aching spine. He took a few breaths, and opened his eyes. The sky above him was a pristine cerulean blue. White, puffy clouds dotted here and there, moving slowly, like time through eternity. Under him, he could feel the tickle of grass, and when he pulled a fist full of it up, he saw it was green too. A breif blink of a shadow passed above, and he reconized the winged form of a bird. Their songs filled his sharp ears. The song was foreign, they were not Cephiro's birds. He blinked again, as a new sound rose to join the melodious melody of the winged minstrels. It sounded like someone screaming. He looked up at a black dot that was forming above him.  
  
"HOLY PILLAR!!" he cried. He struggled to stand, his legs not wanting to coporate. He scrambled to his feet and stood, and looked up.   
  
"Guru Clef??" he questioned, as he paused in amazment. By the time he was aware of his need to move, it was far too late...Guru Clef came to a very sudden stop...on top of his prince no less.   
  
"GAHH!! CLEF, GET OFF ME!!" Ferio shouted, attempting to throw the surpizingly heavy master mage off his breastplate. He rolled the short man off him and sat up, wondering if his poor back could take another blow like that. Clef rolled up and looked around, his dismayed cry echoing out a few seconds later has he held the top and bottom of his staff, in both hands.   
  
"My staff!!" he cried out. He quickly fitted the two peices together, and attempted to tie them back with one of the long dangling ribbons that hung from his staff. The device held...for three seconds. The top fell off and landed on his foot. Clef howled and hopped around in his long robes, his feet getting tangled in both cloth and the ribbon that had been unused. He feel to the ground, and didn't move.   
  
Ferio looked at the guru for a few seconds before leaning over and prodding him in the back. Not moving, Ferio shoved him on his back, and found the guru completely knocked out by his fall, and his nose flooding small red runnels of crimson.   
  
"Okaaaay...." he sighed. As usual, Clef was very calm, composed, and graceful. That fall had just seriously ruined that image in the prince's mind. Not knowing exactly what to do, he sat there and looked at Clef. Clef laid out like that for some time, before he blinked his eyes slowly, and sat up-right.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, his mind drawing a blank as to what had happened the few minuets between him being in his garden on Cephiro, and now, him siting in the grass of some park...presumably on "Earth", as the Magic Knights called it.   
  
"You fell." was all that his soverign prince offered as explaination. Clef decided it wasn't much use in asking further questions. They both sat in silence....long silence at that. Both unsure of what to do. Well, an excuse to move presented itself quickly, with the sound of a tree branch breaking. Followed by another, and another, the noise getting closer to the ground. Soon the melody of wood screaming as it was twisted and broken, was a male voice.   
  
"GAAAAH! UGH! .............GAAAAHHH!! UGH!!.............GAAAHHH!! UGH!! Oof!" the subject cried as he hit the ground hard. Clef and Ferio stood still for a while, looking hard at the spot where the sound came from. There was the rustle of metal, like armor, and the sound of someone making their way through the underbrush that surrounded the tree. From around a prickle bush, popped a head of shaggy, but well-kept black locks, which was attached to a head with exceptional blue eyes. The color of Cephiro's sky.   
  
"Cail Lantis??" Clef asked. The head of the Cail pushed out further, causing his armor clad body to follow. Branches and vines that had become entangled in the armor snapped as he hauled his massive body out of the brambles. Lantis stood up, brushing himself off, retaining what little dignity his fall had left him. He cleared his throat.   
  
" Prince? Guru Clef? What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
" Same thing you are, I guess" Ferio said, shrugging. They had arrived here, their Cephirian grab intact, their weapons as well, though Clef's staff had suffered greatly. They were lost, but at least they could guess as to which world they were in.   
  
"This is Earth, isn't it?" Lantis asked. Ferio nodded. "As far as we can tell, yeah. What got us here, is another question. The only one who can open a path between Earth and Cehpiro is the Pillar; or Makona, the Creator. I don't think Makona did it. And the Pillar....is..well..no longer in exsistance. This is just confusing" he finished off.   
  
"Correction, your Highness. Remember, the Magic Knights can travel between here and home, of free will. I think...it could be possible, that they could possibly pull others there from Cephiro. That could possibly explain our sudden....ehh...extraction from the palace." Clef hypothezied. Ferio shrugged. He didn't care what got them here, as long as it could send them home again. He was suddenly filled with the image of all that paperwork sitting on his desk. He shuddered. Maybe staying here for a while wasn't a bad thing, nessicarily.   
  
Lantis stood up, and looked around. They seemed to be in a park. There was trees, and well kept lawns and such. But to the east of them, towering above everything else, was a structure made of metal. It seemed to have no purpose. It was nothing but a large frame with some blinking lights on top. Maybe it was a large fortress, or else an ornament whose purpose escaped him at the moment. Looking around beyond the park's limits, he saw buildings, and heard the sound that indicated roads. This place was remarkably like Autozam. At least he would be some what comfortable here, used to such things like machines and automobiles. Ferio would be okay if there was someone with him. But Clef, a man who had dedicated his life to the magic....he would have the hardest time of all. He had a hunch that his magic would be useless here. This meant they had to find shelter fast, it was becoming dark. No matter where it was, if you were in a city, the worst of society came out at night.   
  
"I think we'd better find a place to stay tonight." Clef stated, beating out Lantis's next statement. Ferio nodded, and patted his sword's sheath. Lantis just nodded, and pointed to the tower.   
  
"That would be the best place to start." he suggested. The rest nodded, and followed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu took the elevator to the ground floor. Their hearts not as heavy as before, but still dark. They huddled together as the wind picked up, the sun setting and the temperature dropping. They hugged jackets to their bodies atempting to shield against the wind. Fuu pushed her glasses up her nose.   
  
"My, it seems to have gotten much cooler now that the sun has set." she replied, in that manner-of-factly way of hers.   
  
"No joke." Hikaru shivered. "I hate fall, school starts, and things get cold. The trees loose their leaves, which means I have to rake the yard. This means I can't take Hikari can't go out on walks alot anymore." she mourned. "I could use a heavier jacket."   
  
{I could use Lantis's body to warm me up...} her mind wished lustily. She shoved that stray, nice, but stray though from her foremind into the shadowy depths of her secret thoughts. To be brough out and it's possibilites fully explored in her dreams tonight. She followed behind the much taller Umi, using the Water Knight to block some of the cold wind.   
  
" I wish Clef were here. I mean, not just to visit. I would be nice to have a boyfriend you can see everyday, not have to take such extreme means to see him..only once a week." she sighed. The other two nodded.   
  
  
As the walked along, Fuu let her eyes slide out of focus, just skimming over the crowds exiting the park. For a split second, she imagined a head of green hair, wrapped in a ponytail. She blinked her eyes, and it was gone. She shook her head, she was letting being seperated from Ferio get to her, she was imagining him, very unlike the Wind Knight. She kept pace behind her fellow warriors.   
  
**blink**....There it was again! This time she knew she wasn't imagining it. Ferio must have a twin brother roaming around Tokyo. The green-haired stranger dissapeared...behind a tall figure that looked familiar as well. Beside the same figure was the floating head of what looked like the staff of Master Mage Clef. Fuu stopped, and her unaware friends kept walking along. She stepped, cautiously toward the retreating figures. She summoned ir into her lungs, before calling out, her voice squeaking.....  
  
"FERIO!!"   
  
  
  
  
The Prince turned at the call of him name. It had sounded like his beloved Fuu. No, impossible. This place was entirely too big to have them cross paths. Lantis and Clef also had stopped as well.   
  
"What's wrong Ferio?" Lantis asked.   
  
"I thought I heard me name being called....sounded like Fuu. I must have imagined it." he sighed heavily. He glanced back, and something caught his eye. It was the shine of light off a pair of glass frames. This caused him to stop...just for a moment. He looked again. A head of swishing blonde locks was coming towards him. A familiar voice calling out his name again.   
  
:"Ferio!"   
  
"Fuu?" he asked, unbelieving. He stopped, his breath halted in his lungs. Then, on instinct, he began to run towards her. "Fuu!" he called back, louder than before. He shoved people aside, left and right. It didn't matter. Fuu was right in front of him...it didn't matter who he pushed over...he was going to see her, hold her again, so help him Pillar.   
  
  
Fuu jumped up, wrapping her arms around a welcoming neck. Ferio's arms clasped behind her back. The prince of Cephiro spund her around wildly, holding to her for dear life, as if she would dissapear from his arms is he blinked his eyes once. Fuu blinked tears from her eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding him.   
  
"I dunno..I just got pulled from Cephiro suddenly. I was in the palace one second, then I was...here the next." Fuu just nodded her head and hugged him closer. Her mind turned for an answer. Somehow...her wish to see him again had been answered. For once, she was more than willing to just let it go at that. You just don't question miracles. 


End file.
